An Unfortunate Arrangement?
by sabinaathepanda
Summary: A DM/AG Fanfiction. This is my first one so please R&R, I expect there will be a few mistakes. Astoria Greengrass is set to be married to a man she's never met: a certain Draco Malfoy. Whether or not it will work, no one knows, but first they need to meet...
1. Chapter 1

**An Unfortunate Arrangement?** Chapter 1

_The story begins with Astoria Greengrass and her mother on visit to Malfoy Manor. She is 18 and has just left Hogwarts. After the Second Wizarding War, Pure-Blood families are desperate to continue their family's bloodlines and arranged marriages are happening left right and centre. The Malfoys and Greengrasses have reached an agreement that Draco and Astoria are to be married, problem is they haven't met. Astoria has come to meet her future husband, but will she _want_ to marry him after this meeting? _

**_Please read and review! This is my first fic and it probably has a few mistakes. Please tell me if you find any! :)_**

"Mother, for heavens sakes!" Astoria snapped. Her mother spun her around to face her, "I know you don't want this, but you knew it was going to happen sooner or later, so stop going on about it." Astoria sighed and crossed her arms as her mother rang the doorbell to Malfoy Manor. "Now, you won't be rude or disrespect them," her mother said firmly. A tall, long blonde haired man opened the door with a stern look on his face and gestured for them to enter. Astoria heard them talking, she knew exactly what about. "I'll see you in the morning. Behave." her mother said. "Morning? Wha-" she was interrupted. "He's just through there," said Lucius Malfoy.

Draco looked outside the window in front of him, his freedom seeming like a mere dream from the past. He didn't want this, not at all, but he didn't have a choice, and as he had lived his whole youth proud of the fact he was a pure-blood, he knew things could be so much worse. As he heard footsteps and the door opening, he waited for a while for Astoria to come inside before standing up and walking to the doorway, leaning slightly against the wall.

As Lucius opened the door Astoria felt her stomach tighten. Leaning against a stone wall, staring out the window was a very pale, very blond Draco Malfoy. Or so she assumed, as there was nobody else there. Lucius shut the door behind her and she made her way quietly towards Draco. She was sure she could hear her own heart beating as she let out a sheepish "Hello?"

As Astoria walked into the room, Draco stood up and looked at her expressionlessly, walking over to shake her hand. It's not something he'd do usually, but his father had reminded him of good manners expected of him, and on some level he felt a need to impress her. "Hey." was all he said, simply yet firmly, as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm Astoria." she wasn't really sure what to say, his standing up so suddenly had shocked her. "I suppose you know more about this than I do. My mother didn't tell me much." He nodded and beckoned her over to a green chesterfield sofa in front of the roaring fire.

"I know who you are." Draco said simply, still looking into her eyes, yet in a way he avoided her looking back. "I don't know too much. Just enough.'' He replied and sat down next to her on the sofa. "What exactly do you know then, Astoria?''

"Only that the wedding is set for September, and afterwards we are to live in Greengrass Manor by which time my mother will have moved to her summer home." It was May. Suddenly everything seemed so...soon. She avoided his gaze as she waited for a reply.

"I think that's enough to know." Draco commented. His voice was blank and he wasn't ready to leave everything for this. Even when he knew he couldn't let his parents down again. But at least for once in his life, he hoped he could have someone that he had had a chance to say his opinion to.

"I suppose." she said dazedly. He was so cold; she wondered why he suddenly seemed so distant and angry. "If I might ask," she said "are we expected to ...reproduce?" Her cheeks immediately blazed as she asked the question that her interfering mother refused to answer.

As soon as Astoria had finished her question, Draco turned his eyes at her, and nearly gave her a glare, before he remembered that he'd have to stay calm. "I don't know anything about that. I suppose they'd want us to." He was rather pleased with himself that he managed to say it so well, after she had nearly given him a heart attack by asking it.

"Right..." She felt so stupid. Draco looked kind of upset by the notion of children. She almost got lost in a fantasy about what their children would look like, before she woke herself up and remembered who was there with her. "Um... my mother said some thing about seeing me in the morning. Am I supposed to be staying here the night or something?" Once again, she felt ridiculously embarrassed but she felt that the question needed asking.

As Draco got himself finally calmed down, he began to realize how this incredibly awkward conversation he was having, was with his soon to be wife, and he nearly freaked out again, but luckily he heard Astoria saying something, and it was just what he needed to stay concentrated. "I think so." He hoped his short responses wouldn't offend her, because he didn't have anything personal against her, but he hated the situation in general.

"I hope I'm not being rude, but won't you give me a proper answer? I hardly know you and we're getting married, for god's sakes! I mean,, do you _want_ me to think of you as a cold-hearted man who can't string two words together?" she stood up, looking him in the eyes for the first time since she had entered the large dark room. She was angry. "Well?!"

At first Astoria's reaction got him slightly confused, but he was good at getting angry as well. "I don't care how you think about me! I'm not interested. I'm only getting married to you because it's arranged and I don't want to be a disgrace to my family." he said and stood up, looking at Astoria, who was much shorter than him. "Do you have anything else?"

**Oh gods Astoria, you've really dropped yourself in it now.** "Yes, as a matter of fact, I DO." She was trembling.." If I'm to get married to you I want to at least know you. I know you only want this for your family, Malfoy, but here's a news flash: your's isn't the only pure-blood family gripping anything to survive. Can't you grasp that in your tiny little head? My family hates me enough as it is, and I didn't want to get married either, but distancing yourself from me isn't going to make anything better."

"What if I don't want you to know me? I don't care who you are, and it doesn't really matter. And that's reason enough for me to be distant from you. You're a stranger, Astoria!" Draco said, sounding a bit frustrated. "Don't you get it? We're just getting married, and that's it. Nothing more and nothing less.''

The presence of a small, thin house elf with a round nose interrupted the argument, so before Astoria was able to retort, it was announced that dinner was served, and would Master Malfoy and Miss Greengrass please accompany the rest of the family at the dinner table? Malfoy gave her a look that said "we'll discuss this later" and he led her along a dark corridor and to the elegant, expensive-looking dining room.

In a way Draco was more than glad that they got interrupted, so that he'd have some time to process everything he had said and heard a while ago. He opened the door and let Astoria go first, and led the way to the dining room, as he offered her a seat, sitting beside her.

Astoria was sat opposite Narcissa Malfoy. She bit her lip and sat silently eating her dinner until Lucius striked up a conversation, much to her relief as she had been nervously going over what had come between her and Draco in the sitting room in her head. "So, Miss Greengrass, I am sure you and Draco are getting along quite...swimmingly?"

"Just fine" she replied and looked back to her plate of food, avoiding anyone's gaze.

Draco glanced sharply up at Astoria, but then looked back at his plate, finishing his dish. He didn't say anything, as he didn't see a reason to, but he couldn't get all that had happened away from his head. "Thank you." He mumbled quietly as he had eaten all of his food and he looked at his mother, knowing that she'd understand him.

Narcissa nodded at Draco, giving him permission to leave the room and then turned back to Astoria jerking her head softly as if to tell her to go after him. Astoria got up from her chair and made for the sitting room once again. As soon as she came out of the door, the paleness of a certain Draco Malfoy caught her attention. He was leaning on the wall in the corridor, just outside the dining room. She stood stock still, and she just heard him say "I'm sorry, Astoria." He looked up at her and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked slowly upstairs to yet another sitting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unfortunate Arrangement? **Chapter 2

_Astoria wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place. She wants an explanation, but can she stay calm long enough to get one?_

**_R&R!_**

Astoria had been dreaming - it was like she was sleeping on a cloud. And the bed was so soft...too soft. This wasn't her bed, as she realised all too suddenly. She opened her eyes, almost not wanting to see what was there.

This wasn't her bedroom either. She was in a white-walled room, though not much of the wall was on show because of the green drapes hanging everywhere. Slytherin green drapes. Remembering where she was, all of a sudden Astoria became aware that she was naked. She felt her cheeks burning and furiously began searching for something - _anything - _to preserve her modesty. Finally she caught sight of something folded on a green velvet chair. When she unfolded it and pulled it over her head she found it to be, well, not so terribly unpleasant. She was wearing a dark green knee-length dress with long, willowy, silky sleeves. She almost snorted. It was so typically Malfoy. Of course, in Greengrass Manor, guests would be treated to the Ravenclaw colours of blue and bronze, but that was beyond the point. She glanced at her old gold watch: _11 o'clock. Damn_. She slipped on her black ballet pumps before closing the bedroom door behind her.

Now Astoria trotted back down the stairs. And downstairs, and downstairs. _How many flights of stairs can you have in one house? It's not like it's bloody Hogwarts castle._

When she finally reached the ground floor, the little house elf who had interrupted the argument of the previous day met her at the foot of the stairs. "If Miss Greengrass would be so obliged, Master Malfoy would like Dora to escort Miss Greengrass to the drawing room." with that the tiny house elf curtsied and awaited reply.

"Of course." said Astoria, never having believed in cruelty to house elves. The elf led her to the door of the room and promptly disapparated with a loud pop. Astoria knocked on the huge black door and almost immediately, the door was opened by a rather disheveled looking Draco Malfoy.

"You owe me an explanation." she said with a fire burning in her eyes that caused Draco to step back a little before saying

"And you'll get one. I promise." with that he led her over to the green chesterfield and with a glance at the door, closed it. She sat down in front of the fire and demanded once again:"Well? I want an explanation."

Draco opened his mouth as if to speak, and then closed it. He looked so uncomfortable that Astoria wasn't sure whether to hold his hand and comfort him or observe developments from a distance. "Look, I'll start at the beginning, okay? In the war, when the Dark Lord died, the Dark Mark disappeared from all his followers. As you probably know, I was one of them, even though it wasn't my choice. Last night, when we adjourned to the sitting room after dinner, and you fell asleep - by the way you're kind of cute when you sleep" this time it was his turn to blush "well, I got this sort of stinging, here" he pointed roughly towards his left forearm "and I just got this urge to ... protect you." the colour of his cheeks just intensified more and more. "Well, I didn't want to look at my arm yet, so I carried you upstairs to the room the house elves had prepared for you-"

"Then why did I wake up naked? Answer me that one if you're so sure of events." This time, Draco held no shame as he said:

"I did a quick undressing charm with my eyes closed. They _were_ closed. I promise. I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in your clothes."He looked her firmly in the eyes. "Anyway, continuing. When I got downstairs, my father was waiting for me. He dragged me to the dining room... where my mother was waiting for me. She was...worried. I can't describe the look on her face. It was terrible."

Astoria was starting to get a litle concerned. He seemed almost detatched now, on the verge of crying.

"She had her sleeves pulled up and so did my father, though I hadn't noticed. Father made me pull _my _sleeve up. Then I saw why he'd taken me. It was on all three of us."

"What?" asked Astoria even though she was sure she knew the answer already.

"The Dark Mark."


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unfortunate Arrangement? **Chapter 3

_Draco's Dark Mark has reappeared and both he and Astoria panic as their future dissolves before their eyes._

_**A/N:Please read and review! This is my first fic and it probably has a few mistakes. Please tell me if you find any! :) Also, I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long and it probably isn't as long as you would have liked but real life got in the way and I am also writing a book of my own with a friend. I apologise, but I thought I'd better get it uploaded. Inbox me if you would like to know a bit more about my book.  
**_

"The Dark Mark"

The exact precise words Astoria had dreaded hearing from the start.

"What are you going to do?" she said. Her tone was somewhat calmed which gave Draco the most unimaginable relief. Finally, after a long silence thick with dark, lonely thoughts, Draco said,

"I've no idea." She looked up and the grey eyes met the brown. Somehow, a laugh escaped her. Not a happy laugh. A hollow one from a heart that had seen too much, felt too many things at once. And the kind of pain that shouldn't be felt by anyone.

"Well, isn't that just perfect?" she said. "I'm going to be married to a man whose evil leader has returned from the dead. My conscience is telling me things I don't want to hear, and above all, I'll have to go into hiding because let's face it, my family was by no means Pro-Voldemort during the war."

Astoria was slowly breaking down, getting closer and closer to tears. Everything suddenly seemed so real. If he was telling the truth. She didn't know why but she had almost automatically trusted him. At first. "Show me." she whispered, as Draco paled even more so than usual. "The Mark. Show it to me," Draco closed his eyes as if he was in pain. Silently, he nodded and slowly it was revealed. First, Astoria saw the black head of a thin snake, as it twisted around itself to finally reveal the skull just below the crease of his elbow. "So it's true." she whispered, staring at the stark brand against his porcelain skin.

Neither of them moved or spoke for at least ten minutes before Draco turned his head towards the fire behind them which had turned bright green. Astoria turned also at this spectacle from whence came a dark haired, bat-like figure.

"Professor Snape?!" she exclaimed as she realised who it was.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass. I believe that _is _my name." said Snape.

"Sir, I do apologise, but I believe that you were supposed to have died two years ago." He sneered.

"Obviously...not, Miss Greengrass." Now he looked at Draco, who's mouth was open as if there were something he needed to say. "Go on, Mr Malfoy. I don't have all... day."

"Yes, Severus," Draco said with a cold look on his face "I assume that polite conversation isn't the reason you're here today. My father is in the dining room. Send the house-elf in front to let him know you're here."

"But of course." he sullenly replied, and with that, the dark figure swept out of the room.

"Wow." said Astoria as the door slammed behind her. She wasn't used to seeing formerly dead ex-professors materialising in the drawing room. The fact that Snape was here, and so soon after the Mark had appeared made her worry about the suddenly bleak life ahead of her.

"It won't be as bad as you think, you know," said Draco after a long silence.

"Yes it will." it was as if he could read her mind.

"You won't be hunted down. If it is true."

"You don't know that, Draco Malfoy."

"But I do. Look, if my mark burns, I'll have to go to him. You know that, Astoria?"

"Of course I do" she replied quietly.

"If it's true, if he really is back, you'll be safe as long as you're a Malfoy."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" He scratched his neck.

"Well, maybe we should you know, get married a bit sooner. If it means you'll be safer."

"Since when have you cared about my safety?" she was obviously rather taken aback, to Draco's dismay.

"Since the day you became my wife -to -be" Astoria smiled at him from the corner of her mouth. It might not be so difficult to get through this after all.

The Dark Lord was waking. Alone in the pitch black forest and so seemingly vulnerable. But he was safe within the protection of the Murus Mortis[1] charm. Any creatures to find him even by accident would be subject to instantaneous death. There would be no accidents. No betrayals this time. It worked perfectly for him. And this forest, it was the perfect place to start.

[1]: Murus Mortis translates to 'Wall of Death' in Latin. It seemed appropriate,


	4. Chapter 4

**An Unfortunate Arrangement? **Chapter 4

_As the truth settles in, Draco and Astoria receive another rather reality-checked surprise! _

_**A/N:Please read and review! This is my first fic and it probably has a few mistakes. Please tell me if you find any! :) Again, I'm REALLY sorry that this chapter took me so long, as I have been busy with picking my GCSEs! Yes, exciting stuff, but I'm ready to get back into writing for now. At least for a while... **_

Draco sat alone in his bedroom. The Mark glistened still on his skin; he hated it. With every atom of his being, he hated it. As a wise man once said, you can't erase the past. Draco laughed hollowly. The Muggles had one thing right but he wished they were wrong...

Astoria had said her goodbyes and gone home nearly an hour ago. Draco dreaded the next morning he would see her. She would be in total utter disgrace and he wished again that it wasn't his fault. That it wasn't Voldemort's fault. Since she had left, he had just sat there on his bed feeling numb. Voldemort wasn't supposed to come back. Once you die, you're supposed to stay dead. Dumbledore managed it alright. Supposed to. Draco sighed. The Dark Lord had defied the boundaries of magic once already with his seven horcruxes. There was no reason why he shouldn't cross right back over the River Styx too.

Most of all, Draco was afraid. Afraid that his life would be reverted back to the shambles it was after the Second Wizarding War. The family had only just recovered what they had. They couldn't lose it all again so soon.

His thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock on the door. "Come in Dora" he said.

"Dora is forbidden, Master, but Mrs Malfoy requests your presence in the parlour, sir."

"Oh, tell her I'll be down in a minute." he snapped. Draco did not feel like being nice to anyone, let alone the quivering house elf who was not and never would be of any concern to the Dark Lord. Reluctantly, he rose from his bed and glanced at the mirror on the opposite wall. Dark circles had gathered around his eyes and his cheeks were gaunt as ever. He couldn't imagine what he must have looked like when Astoria was here. He slapped himself. Why did he care what she thought of him?

"Because you're going to have to spend the rest of your life with her either way." said a self-righteous little voice in his head. Draco saw a smile form in the mirror, but he still wasn't quite sure why it was there.

"What do you mean tomorrow?!"

"Draco"she said "no arguments. You make any fuss and your father will be hearing about it, mark my words."

"I don't care, I'll tell him myself if I have to. I met her yesterday for Merlin's sake!" Narcissa never was very good on the mothering front.

"Astoria has already been informed. You will be expected at Greengrass Manor for six this evening. There is noo compromise and you _will_ be there. It is customary for the bride and groom to spend the night together before the wedding. I warn you it will be a long night if you fail to comply." Her steel gaze burned into his eyes. "Well Draco, go upstairs and pack everything. Take a good look around; it is unlikely that you should ever see this house agin." Draco gritted his teeth and glared at her. He hated her. He hated both of them. First a miserable childhood and then this?

No way.


End file.
